Many appliance, such as, humidifiers, vaporizers, coffeemakers, tea makers, dental water jets, and the like, utilized water in their operation. In use, tap water is provided into these devices, where the tap water is either dispersed into the air and inhaled, such as in humidifiers, or ingested, such as in coffee and tea makers. However, tap water typically may include high levels of impurities, which are then also inhaled or ingested by a user(s).
Such impurities can include metals, such as mercury and lead, and other harmful chemicals. During continuous use of the appliances, such impurities can accumulate in the body of the user(s).
Bottled water is a convenient source of water which is substantially free of impurities. When used with the appliances, in place of tap water, the bottled water can substantially decrease the levels of impurities inhaled or ingested by a user(s).